


Shakiness

by StrawberryCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCat/pseuds/StrawberryCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a few things that made Hinata's legs shake. Kageyama Tobio was one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakiness

**Author's Note:**

> Silly fic for a pair of dorks. There you go.  
> There are time-skips and a not-so-pure-but-non-explicit scene...

The first time Hinata felt his legs shaking because of a person was when he first met the "King of the Court". In fact, he couldn't tell if it was of anxiety or simply because of the scary and imposing presence – and what presence! – of Kageyama Tobio, but he assumed it was because of the latter. And the height and the not-so-friendly expression only assured him even more.  
How to explain what Shouyou was feeling at that moment? It was a mix of fear, with anxiety and excitement (because of the match). With a little of tachycardia and stomachache, too.  
And when the "King of the Court" turned that irritated and not-so-friendly gaze at him, Hinata was sure his legs would give in at any moment. Though he still didn't know that that suddenly weakness in his legs meant that they were shaking.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The second time that Shouyou felt that he could fall to the ground because of the shakiness in his legs wasn't a very nice memory. It still was because of Kageyama – obviously –, but it gave him chills from remembering.  
It was when Hinata hit Tobio's head with a serve. And, since then, it was when Shouyou most felt that, definitely, would beautifully fall to the ground because of the unceasing weakness and shakiness in his legs. And the tachycardia that almost made his heart break through his chest wasn't helping at all.

"What are you so scared of that has you so nervous?" Kageyama asked in a scary but calm tone, with a purple and dense aura of irritation floating around him. Hinata was sure he didn't feel anything at all from the waist down. "Is it because the opponents are tall? Or because it's your first time in a practice match?"  
Shouyou couldn't bring himself to answer.

"The thing you're scared of to such an extent that you'd drive a serve... Into the back of my head... What is it?" Tobio asked with a blank expression, eyes and tone.

"N-Nothing in particular comes to my mind..." Hinata answered, petrified. 

"Then you don't have a reason to be nervous anymore, do you?" the other still had that creepy and blank aura. "So, now... Hurry up and get to moving the way you normally do, goddamnit!"  
The shorter could say he felt kind of relieved when the listened to those words. As well as he could feel his legs again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The third shakiness because of Kageyama didn't take long to happen.  
It was sunset. Both went home together until a certain point, then after they'd say goodbye and each would follow the path to their houses. But, in that day, Hinata was nervous. Lately, he was feeling some weird things for Kageyama. And that included perverted dreams that would make him wake up at three in the morning rather... Uh, "excited".

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tobio asked with a raised eyebrow.

"H-Huh? A-Ah, n-nothing!" Shouyou avoided the subject, staring at the opposite direction.  
And there was the feeling of weakness in his legs and the fluttering butterflies in his stomach.  
They walked together for a few more minutes, until the taller broke the silence.

"Well, see you at school tomorrow." he said only to be polite (he'd never admit it was for another reason, ahem), starting to make his way home.

"A-Ah, Kageyama!" Hinata called without thinking, regretting it the next moment. The other turned around to face the shorter male.

"What?" he questioned, sounding a little irritated.  
Shouyou swallowed dryly. It was now or never.

"Ah... I... I-I... IthinkIlikeyou." he said in one breath, lowering his head, but still staring at Tobio.  
He raised his eyebrows, confused.

"Huh? What did you say?

"No-Nothing!"

"No, you said something."

"Ah..." well, since he was fucked already... What would it cost to repeat? "IthinkIlikeyou" he repeated in a low tone.

"Speak louder." Kageyama demanded.

"Are you deaf? I said I think I like you, goddamnit!" Hinata said irritated, soon realizing what he had just said. He went from his normal color to scarlet red in less than a second.  
Tobio smiled in a way Shouyou had never seen.

"I heard the first time, idiot." and approached the shorter, kissing his forehead and turning around the next moment. "I-I think I like you too."  
And those simple words made Hinata's heart rate increase in a immeasurable speed... As well as increase a little the weakness and shakiness in his legs.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hinata swore that, if it wasn't Kageyama strongly holding him by the waist, his legs would've already given in and let him fall on the ground. But soon he wouldn't have reasons to worry whether his legs were shaking or not, since he was so deep in that kiss so... Ah, good, irregular and deep (and since when Kageyama knew how to kiss so well, he wondered).  
Shouyou was on his tiptoes, obviously. The arms innocently wrapped around Tobio's neck, who held him by the waist as if there was no tomorrow. The kiss was breathtaking and intense to the point of making Hinata moan slightly into the kiss sometimes.  
Intense to the point of making the jaws of your upperclassmen drop too.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a while to get used to that kiss. But, when Hinata finally got used to that kiss, he had to get used to other important things that made his legs shake more.  
Like the lewd thing that Kageyama was doing to his body right now.

"What? Is it that good?" he asked with a smirk, briefly stopping to play with Shouyou's thighs. 

"Sh-Shut up." the other demanded, thinking it was impossible to keep standing while Tobio was doing all that to his poor being.

"I have the feeling your legs won't stay strong for much longer..." He commented, delicately kissing a red mark on the shorter male's leg. That lewd stare that was on Hinata was also able to weaken his legs in a incredible intensity.  
Kageyama's prediction didn't take long to happen. In the next moment, he moved his fingers inside the shorter, hitting a certain place that made Shouyou moan louder... And immediately made his legs give in.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're horrible." Hinata said. "If I can't jump tomorrow, it'll be your fault."

"Ah, so I'm the only one to blame?" Kageyama asked in indignation.

"I'm not feeling my legs, Tobio! It is all your fault." he said pouting in a rather cute way in the taller's opinion.

"Hah... That's your fault, for not being resistant."

"Yours, for being irresistible." and soon his face was buried in the blankets and pillows.

"Thank you." and Kageyama thought of ways of using that to his favor. "Shouyou."  
Hinata stared at the other.

"I love you." he said, a faint blush on his cheeks.  
The shorter immediately blushed in the fifth shade of red, burying his face even more in the blankets.

"I know, I know." he made a brief pause. "I love you too." he admitted shyly.  
Kageyama's suddenly "I love you" and acts were something that always would make Hinata's legs shake (in a good way).


End file.
